The Thin Clergyman
* Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure |last_appearance=Thomas and his Friends |creator(s)=Rev. W. Awdry |uk/us_voice_actor=Rob Rackstraw |name=Wilbert Vere Awdry |nickname(s)=The Thin Clergyman |gender=Male |country_of_origin= England |affiliation=The Fat Clergyman |born=15th June 1911 |died=21st March 1997 |occupation=Anglican clergyman, railway enthusiast, children's author }} The Thin Clergyman is an English Anglican clergyman, railway enthusiast, and children's author. He is a fictionalised version of Wilbert Awdry, the author of The Railway Series. Biography ''The Railway Series'' The Thin Clergyman and his friend, the Fat Clergyman, once went to the Arlesdale Railway to take photographs of the engines for his upcoming book, Small Railway Engines. One of the engines, Bert, liked the clergymen at first, but became uncomfortable when they continued squinting into their cameras without saying hello to him. The clergymen hopped back into their car and raced through a puddle, splashing Bert in the face with muddy water. Although the clergymen had meant no harm, Bert was still cross with them and managed to pay the Fat Clergyman out by splashing him with water from the overhead trees, though he got in trouble for this. The clergymen went to apologise to Bert and cleaned him up, telling him that they would feature him and the other small engines in a book . In 1967, Small Railway Engines was published . In 1969, the Thin Clergyman had heard the story of Duke from the Small Controller, and he, the Fat Clergyman and the Small Controller made plans to recover Duke and send him to the Skarloey Railway to be restored. Every morning they went on Bert's train and searched through the hills of Arlesdale, but they did not find anything. Their search finally ended when the Fat Clergyman fell through the roof of the buried engine shed and landed on top of Duke, who had been sleeping the whole time . In 1997, the Thin Clergyman passed away. In 2011, to celebrate his 100th birthday, the Fat Controller made plans to unveil a bust made in his likeness at Tidmouth station. Although plans for the celebration were nearly delayed due to the collapse of Henry's Tunnel, the problem was soon rectified, and the party went ahead, with Prince Charles even attending to unveil the bust . ''Thomas & Friends'' The Thin Clergyman was among the people present during the grand opening of the Harwick Branch Line . He has also been seen with Mr. Percival on a few occasions, and went to the Great Railway Show with him to watch the event . He was also one of Hugo's important passengers when he took a test ride to Vicarstown. He once informed Willie that his load of wool was slipping. However, Willie ignored the warning, leading to Rex coming off the tracks. The Thin Clergyman and his friend, the Fat Clergyman, would later reprise their roles from the Railway Series as they went to the Island of Sodor to take photographs of the engines as they went about doing their work. When they went to the Arlesdale Railway, they met Bert, who offered them a ride in his tender. Although Bert liked the visitors, he became uncomfortable when they continued squinting into their cameras without saying hello, and finally became cross with them when they unintentionally ran through a puddle and splashed him in muddy water. Bert managed to get back at the Fat Clergyman, though he got in trouble for it. Afterwards, the clergymen came to the shed to apologise to Bert, and after they cleaned him up, they told him that he would be featured in an upcoming book . Personality Though not much is known about the Thin Clergyman, he is shown to be a kind and caring man who loved engines and writing books on them. Physical Appearance Appearances The Railway Series= * 'Duck and the Diesel Engine' - Domeless Engines * 'Small Railway Engines' - Tit for Tat * 'Duke the Lost Engine' - Sleeping Beauty * 'Great Little Engines' - Sir Handel Comes Home * 'Jock the New Engine' - We Need Another Engine * 'Thomas and his Friends' - Centenary Companion volumes * '''1970' - Twelve Happy Engines * 1995 - The Thomas the Tank Engine Man *'1996' - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection *'2007' - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection }} |-|Television Series= and Confusion Without Delay Specials * '''2015' - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - We Make a Team Together * Journey Beyond Sodor - Somebody Has to be the Favourite * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion * Big World! Big Adventures - We're Friends * Series 22 - The Steam Team }} Voice Actors * Rob Rackstraw * Shōto Kashii * Masashi Ebara * Kiyonobu Suzuki * Isamu Yusen * Mitsuhiro Sakamaki * Alejandro Mayén * Nir Ron Trivia * The Awdry family was consulted by Arc Productions during the making of the Thin Clergyman's CGI model. * When the Thin and Fat Clergymen visited the Arlesdale Railway, they drove a purple car with the number plate "040 BMC". References es:El Clérigo Delgado he:איש הדת הרזה ja:ほっそり牧師 ru:Худой священник Category:Humans Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:The Mainland Category:Visitors